freewargamesrulesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien War
'' 2260'' It is a time of war. Over one hundred and fifty years ago, mankind began its relentless conquest of the stars. With the realization of infinite resources came infinite greed. What is the point of difficult compromise and drawn out negotiations when strength could gain anything a nation, corporation, or unaligned military force could desire? What need for a minority population to bend to the will of the majority when they could just as easily forge a nation of their own on a virgin world? '' ''Human space is dominated by intense nationalism, rampant balkanization, and brutal competition. Only the Watch keep man from tipping into a new dark age and utter self destruction. And man is not the only predator in space.. Alien War is a game of ground combat for 28mm (1/56 scale) models set in the year 2260. The rules have been designed to give you an authentic feel for the future battlefield. Be involved in their development. Designer: Howard Whitehouse Link to Rules http://defiancegames.com/index.php/alien-war Battle Reports Report 1 - Uher II MARSOC 1 Standard infantry squad 0 I am not sure if I did everything right (I played against myself, so that might have affected things) but the results were crazy. I played myself in two games tonight. The first was a scenario (cause I love them). I had a squad of Marines guarding a cache and they were inside a bunker. The MARSOC Marines had to blow up the cache after they retreated back to their insertion point. i had one squad of thirteen Marines on post, with one team on watch, one patroling, and one resting (it was night, this is about right for defensive ops, in fact, a little heavy on the non sleeping Marines believe it or not). The squad leader was down, and I decided before the game that the Marines that were asleep would roll to activate once the firefight began whether it was their turn or not, and that the Marines on post would spot a Recondo if he got to within 18 inches in their LOS. The squad leader and one team were asleep in the bunker, while one team was patroling around the perimeter toward three oclock from the defenders board edge. the last team was "posted" at defensive points around the bunker and cache. They could not move, were watching, but were not on overwatch. EAch team was a clone of the first. The non ranks were all experienced, and the TL's and SL were all veterans. Standard loadout, with each team having a SAW, AR, and two AR/GL's. The SL was also the comms specialist. The Sgt was rank 2, and the team leaders were rank 1. The assaulting element was comprised of one demo team, one assault team, and one support team with a small, tracked MMG. I decided that as long as the vehicle shot, it could have 5 shots, as it was a stablized platform. If it did not move on its first action, it could shoot seven times. The assault team was the only team with a SAW, and the Demo team had two AR/GL's, and two AR's (and the demo specialist/unit leader SSgt Liles). The TL for the Assault element was my #2 man, Sgt Billings. third in command was Sgt Dans on the MMG drone. Every member of Team Bravo as I called the MARSOC group was at least a Corporal Rank 1, with SSgt Liles being Rank 3, and Billings and Dans being rank 2. Buster, the MMG drone was armor 4 (to represent it being a machine) with CV of Dans. It could only fire if Dans was not incapacitated, or otherwise detained. The whole team was considered elite. The opening turn had the defending Marines start. First team conducted their patrol, while second team stood post on the cache and bunker. All was quiet. First turn for Team Bravo had them moving rapidly into position. The easily made cover without being detected, and Buster was set up looking at sentry post one (for lack of a better term). Turn two saw the patrol continue, and nothing happen from the Marines perspective. It was not until the tale end of two that thigns got nasty. Sentry post one was lit up by the MMG. out of seven shots, six hit, and out of those six, four were out of action. On out of action was a Gory death, but seeing as no one was near him, no one had to test. By this time, the assault team had come into view of the sentry, who they took out with two sixes on the out of action chart. this probably should have woken up the sleeping Marines, but I guess they took some tranquilizers before going to sleep, because they did not activate after two Marines were killed, and the other Marines on post (no longer just sentries) failed to activate as well. In fact, for the activation roll for turn three, they got a six. I dropped their Comms down one level, and followed the rules. they rolled a "Sudden moment of courage" result. the only units that could have been pinned, were dead, so it was a moot role. The roving patrol moved to investigate the death of their friend, and stumbled into the assault element of team Bravo. A short firefight ensued which resulted in the incapacitation of two of the four roving Marines (To include the SAW gunner), and the pinning of the other two (overwatch is a real nut buster). The assault element then attacked them in earnest, forcing them back after finishing off the merely wounded SAW gunner and his friend (I figured that the situation would warrant blasting the bodies on the ground, but I could be wrong). After that, the assault element setup in overwatch again. Meanwhiel on the other side of the table, the Demo team was hauling @$$ to get to the objective and set the explosives. They passed the dead sentry, and decided to fire into the ports on the bunker. this I figured would wake up the team inside. only two shots were fired, and both missed. The MMG team moved into the cover of a setting the MMG on the bunker, and the two Bravo members on the building across the street where they had heard a report of enemies sighted. the rifle squad then managed to activate everyone, and the Marines inside the bunker happily returned fire, scoring two hits, and managing to stun one of the Demo team. The sentries that were left, moved to help their friend, and the SAW gunner was cut down by a Bravo member on overwatch. Meanwhile, the two Marines in the building decided to flank the assault element, and left their building- stumbling right into the overwatch of the MMG team. They were both shot at, and hit, and got a retaliate roll. The managed to seriously wound the Medic, Doc Douglas. The squad leader forgot to fix his comms (oops, got a little excited there). the next turn brought the demo team to their objective. SSgt Liles set the explosives first try, while two of his Marines shot the remaing sentry in the back, and the other one setup on overwatch on the door to the bunker (I forgot to put windows near the door, this design flaw became apparent later). Meanwhile, the MMG was retargeted toward the two Marines that had shot Doc, and and commenced to knock one down as seriously wounded. the assault element split, two oing into overwatch on the sindows of the bunker, and two moving to engage the last Marine trying to flank them. The two that moved to shoot the last Marine took him out easily. the second action by Dans was to stabilize Douglas (which he did, thereby allowing him to keep the MMG operational) with his first action, then he replaced the MMG on overwatch on the bunker with his second. next turn saw the Marines in he bunker try again to dislodge their attackers. Two Marines tried to exit the door, one losing his life in the process, the other getting pinned. the squad leader used his first action to restore Comms, and his second to take up a position covering the door, going into overwatch. The other Marines in the bunkre used one turn to orient and take up positions, and then fired with their second action, hitting nothing. By now, the Marine rifle squad was well under half strength. most of them had no targets, and team Bravo had only one casualty. Bravoe responded by pulling back the Demo team, and laying into the bunker with the MMG (now firing seven rounds at three Marines). Two hits, and one seriously injured Marine and a pin later, the Marines facing out the windows were silenced (with two markers). teh squad leader was also pinned. The demo team, and the assault team were on the flanks of the bunker, just barely in LOS of the vision ports. The MMG team was on overwatch. Three Marines were in the bunker able to move and do things, the other two were pinned. Start Rifle squad turn, all Marines able to go to the window (none are taken out by overwatch) and they attack team Bravo. Two of Bravos members are injured (the move two inches to cover result) but in so attacking, they move to within LOS of every member of Bravo still standing. They end their turn in fortifications, staring down the barrels of no less than six Marines, and an MMG. Team Bravo opens up. For two actions. All but two Marines are now wounded (the squad leader, and one of the pinned Marines who actually managed to un-pin themselves the previous turn). The remaining Marines somehow manage not to get pinned. The following turn, they manage to inflict no casualties, the wounded Bravo members recover, and the Demo team makes pickup on the wounded Doc. Two turn later (because the objectives were to return to teh extraction, and blow the charges) it is all over except the shouting (which is getting less intense after a "What the?!?" roll by the defenders which killed an additional three Marines, and sent more closer to death). Butchers bill, rifle squad: eleven Marines dead or dying. Cache destroyed. Butchers bill, Bravo: Doc seriously injured, two Marines wounded. Mission objective complete. ''I viewed the first mission as "Ok, that happens sometimes". But when the second battle ended turn three, I realized I must have done something wrong (especially seeing as Bravo suffer zero casualties, and every single Marine was either incapacitated or dead). But, I will say that I actually like this system better than GW's. It seems complex at first, but after you play it a couple times, things make sense, and it gets really fun. Though next time, I am gonna make my wife play with me. Should be more fun not sending Marines to their deaths on accident. ''http://defiancegames.com/forum/alien-war-rules-discussion/9682-my-first-battle-report Category:Science Fiction